Suneo x Nobita
by Nyaleehonekawa
Summary: Suneo x Nobita / Nobita tiene su primera confusion gracias a la confesion penosa de suneo no sabe si decidir en aceptar esto o negarlo y hacerle entender y seguir adelantante Suneo Honekawa x Nobita Nobi
1. chapter 1

_Antes empezar si no te gusta ya puedes retirarte de este fic es yaoi totalmente **chico x chico**_ ,se suplica respeto ¡gracias!.

El dia habia comenzado como siempre los pajaros cantaban y los rayos de sol iluminaban las ventana del hijo de la familia nobi el cual dormia placenteramente mientras que su robot cosmico ,doraemon lo movia una y otra vez tratando de despertar a nobita el cual a duras penas abria sus ojos.

 ** _Narrador Nobita_**

argh! desafortunadamente era de dia y el molesto de doraemon me movia gritandome obviamente tratando de levantarme para que no llegara mas tarde al escuela se ve que su mirada cambio mas al notar que ya no estaba dormido del todo asi que decidio ponerse enfrente mio para decir ya hasta en su punto

 **Doraemon:** Nobita!! vamos levantate o llegaras tarde ala escuela!! ***suspiro*** como siempre ,por que jamas te tomas la responsabilidad de ir por tu cuenta a la escuela , eres un vago de primera

me levante con pereza para apresurarme al mirar el reloj algo alterado sin antes decir gritandole a doraemon - Lo siento doraemon!!- me cambie rapidamente y recorde con un poco de amargura que habia olvidado la tarea ( o deberes :D) pero no tenia de otra, sali corriendo de casa con un pan tostado en mi boca no habia tiempo de desayuno tenia que apresurarme.

al llegar ala escuela ya tenia casi el corazón en la boca,me diriji al salon sabia que habia llegado tarde andaba cansada pero no dude en apresurar mis pasos ,el profespr furioso a gritos me castigo dando diez vueltas en el patio escolar mientras escuchaba las leves carcajadas de gigante y suneo lo cual me prendio de rabia,fui al patio que con pereza para empezar con esas vueltas.

despues de varios minutos habia terminado sentia mis piernas como dos fideos y con un poco de dolor regrese al salon para sentarme ,en mi mente solo pensaba como podria lograr no llegar tarde ala escuela ,¿atrasar el reloj? no ¿comprar un nuevo reloj? no,sera mejor no pensar en el tema es aburrido.

las clases habian finalizado y ya podia regresarme a mi casa ,sonrie entre dientes mientras que notaba que que una personam me seguia apenas iba salir del colegio asi que no dudaba ni quien era ,suena tonto mwjor ignoro ,asi que no me moleste en mirar para atras.

Hey n-nobita!- senti como alguien se acerco rapido y agarro con firmeza mi hombro ,apenas me di la vuelta pude notar a un suneo algo nervioso ,mire un poco de lado para notar que gigante aun no salia del salon se habra quedado hablando con alguien ,senti un leve alivio para volver a mirar a suneo el cual cuando apenas enfoque mi mirada en el el volteo sus ojos de ladis y con un desinteres algo sospechoso me paso mi cuaderno de matematicas.

 **Suneo:** Toma se te olvido en el salon * **desinteres***

 **nobita:** eh? um...gracias suneo no se-

 **Suneo:** je! no agradezcas nobitita * **golpe leve en la nariz*** nos vemos en en mi casa,gigante lo ordeno

 **Nobita:** auch! * **gruñido de molestia leve*** pero...no puedo i-

 **Suneo:**...n-no me importa! ves a venir y

asenti sin muchas opciones , mientras miraba como suneo caminaba algo apresurado a su casa ,se me hizo raro que no me diera su mochila para que lo llevara a su casa ,aunque pensadolo mejor...arght!! refunfuñe era tal la costumbre que ya ni me pesan esas mochilas ya hasta pienso que me vuelvo mas fuerte a cada mochila que llevo..pero...eso esta bien! sonreí entre dientes.

Sali apresurado puede que llegue gigante y me obligue ,pero no esta vez no ,mi pregunta era que era esa cosa tan importante para ir a casa de suneo? , suspire seguro solo me diran que sere el recoje pelotas en los entrenamientos como siempre nada importante.

pero no tengo que mantenerme determinado algun dia les dare una lección y me estaran besando los pies admirando mi!

 ***imaginacion de suneo y gigante admirandolo y alabandolo continuamente***

reí entre dientes mientras caminaba a mi casa,ahora que recuerdo shizuka no estaba ahora mismo en casa tenia clases de violin baje mi velocidad mirando hacia el cielo algo pensativo suspire algo decepcionado pensando en como shizuka me pudo haber salvado o ocultado de ir con suneo y gigante a lo que sea que estaban planeando decirme.

una buena excusa?

en cierta parte suneo se veia realmente extraño algo traman esos dos pero para evitarme una golpiza de gigante no tendre de otra mas que ir y averiguarlo la verdad no me picaba la curiosidad.

llegue a mi casa y me quite la mochila y la deje tirada en alguna parte de mi cuarto mire y grite buscandolo para notar que doraemon no estaba en ningun rincon de la casa ,tal vez fue a la compra o simplemente fue a comprar dorayakis.

no me quedaba mucho tiempo tenia 1ue apresurarme o si no volvera o me obligara a hacer la tarea

Mire en su cama y estaba para mi mayor fortuna el bolsillo de repuesto con una sonrisa de par en par me lo puse y de ahi saque la capa de invisilidad pero esto sera en caso de emergencia.

para que no lo noten me pondre un sueter,mire por la ventana algo desinteresado para notar como las nubes blancas y acolchonadas se teñian de un color oscuro un indicativo de que iba a empezar a llover supongo que tendre que llevar un paraguas.

 **Bueno eso es todo ,ya se no tiene sentido la pareja pero aun asi me parece tierno y solo queria probar haber como** **quedaba el resultado.**

 **aparte si no te gusta esta bien respeto tus gustos totalmente es ficcion despues de todo,y pido respeto tambien ya mire doraemon y soy una gran fanatica por algo cree el fic , ya entiendo lo de "** _Shizuka va con nobita por que es canon y blah blah blah etc "_ **Esta bien ¿y que? tampoco es que esto afectara el anime y eso.**

 **asi que si no te gusta o te ofende no te molestes en comentar o decir "** _pero que carajo es esto!? o_ _WTF!? no tiene sentido por que esto y eso"_ **bien tu tienes tus gustos y yo los mios :3**

 **el fic no tiene la finalidad de burlarse o de ofender el sentido de doraemon solo se materializa de una manera diferente ,situacion diferente experiemcias diferentes etc. asi que de aqui en adelante estas advertido de lo que posiblemente vayas a mirar.**

 **es un yaoi despues de todo ,eres conciente que no te encontraras lo que miras siempre en lo capitulos de doraemon.**

 **bueno tengan un lindo dia,tarde o noche :D!!**


	2. chapter 2

**Narrador nobita**

Miraba con cierto desinteres mi habitacion que era un desastre total,sabia que si mi madre veia tal cosa se pondria como un demonio apenas salido del mismisimo infierno se me puso la piel de gallina al instante en solo pensar en eso ,asi que tenia que darme prisa.

sali de casa sigilosamente procurando no hacer el mas minimo ruido a que seguro me obligaria a quedarme y terminar la tarea aunque en cierta parte...agite mi cabeza de lado en lado ,no no no!! mejor ir a casa de suneo supongo que no es tan malo.

camine mirando los murales de las casas ,para nada interesante, suspire algo aburrido tampoco tenia ganas de correr ni que fuera un asunto importante me cruze de brazos tratando de "excusarme"? que es esa palabra? ¿se come?

me meti tanto en mis pensamientos que por accidente habia pisado la cola del vecino el cual con rabia inmensa me miro desafiante ,yo asustado sali corriendo mientras el canino me seguia -¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡vete perro! ¡vete!- gritaba con alteracion hasta visualizar la casa de suneo senti un alvio al ver que el porton estaba abierto.

me meti en la entrada para ver como el canino volteaba a la brecha de la esquina ,gemi algo aliviado si me hubiese alcanzado seguro me quedo sin pantalon.

camine hacia la entrada donde un suneo algo contento me recibia yo solo lo mire con algo duda y sororendido..esto ya empieza a oler muy mal y sinceramente no me agrada.

 **suneo:** ¡que bueno que hayas llegadi,vamos pasa,pasa! * **sonrisa*** te tengo algo muy especial para ti!

 **nobita:** eh?

suneo se puso detras mio para empujarme dentro de su casa yo solo lo seguia con algo de duda pero en solo pensar en algo especial para mi me emociono y me carcomia la mente de curiosidad.

me sente en su cama para notarque primero su cama era totalmente comoda pero obvio no me molestare en preguntarle de que esta hecha y segundo que gigante no se encontraba aqui lo cual se me hacia totalmente raro , gigante iria a casa de suneo aunque estuviera en la cama enfermo ,mire de lado a lado algo dudoso.

aunque supongo que tendria un leve retraso o su madre le habra ordenado ir a hacer los recados o la compra,suneo entro al cuarto con una bandeja de té con un sabroso pastelillo de crema.

 **suneo:** toma nobita,todo para ti,los eh encargado desde paris ,disfruta * **sonrie***

 **nobita:** wuah!!¡ se ven deliciosos * **toma un sorbo del té*** mmmmmh~ rico

 ***suneo rie***

preparado para darle un gran mordico a ese cremoso pastelillo me paró en seco al pensar... ¿me va a sobornar para que le de algun invento de doraemon?..me levante de la cama de suneo algo molesto y le dije con duda

 **nobita:** no voy a caer en una tus trampas de nuevo!!

 **suneo:** mmh? de que hablas ,no pienso hacer nada jeje

 **nobita:** claro que si!! ***puchero*** solo quieres algun invento de doraemon

suneo me sonrio negando lo anterior que dije para levantarse y agarrarme de hombros y sentarme , lo mire algo desafiante pero suspire ¿por que mejor no me quito este peso de los hombros y me como el pastel? creo que es la mejor idea de toda mi vida.

asi que sin mas rodeos me comi el pastelillo y me tome el té algo feliz y satisfecho le di las gracias a suneo

 **suneo:** jeje no agradezcas nobita alguien tan amable y humilde como tu no probaria tal maravilla diario a diferencias de mi ***risa presumida***

 **nobita:** grrr..* **ira interna y envidia notable*** espera ¿amable?

 **suneo:** e-eh nada me decia amable a mi claro ***nervios***

 **nobita:** bueno entonces que querias decirme ya que gigante no esta

suneo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas me dijo algo tembloroso -me harias un favor?- esa palabra me helo la sangre,por que siento que va a pasar algo malo

no es como que vaya a golpearme en algun momento si yo acepto la propuesto algo dentro de mi dice que no es eso ¿pero que?

yo algo nervioso voltee mi mirada de un lado fingiendi estar pensativo pero tenia mi mente mas blanca que una hoja de papel ,aunque pienso que la hoja de papel es mas util que mis pensamientos.

 **nobita:** emmmmm...claro ,aunque no quiero una golpiza * **mirada de duda***

 **suneo:** jeje nobita ,confia en mi , no sera nada revelante ***sonrie*** mira nobita tienes que ponerte esto en tus ojos ***le pasa un pañuelo*** pero ten cuidado es nuevo.

se me puso la piel de gallina esto no suena realnente bien ,agarre el pañuelo tenia un buen diseño ,suneo se retiro del cuarto yo solo me quede mirando al pañuelo esto realmente no va a salir bien ,si gigante en este tipo de situaciones es capaz de matarme inclusive...pero ¿suneo? realmente no lo se tal vez se han puesto de acuerdo ,mi sudor frio recorria mi cara mientras mi mente no encontraba el motivo.

con un temblor notable en mis manos me puse el pañuelo y efectivamente no miraba nada ,en un pequeño pensamiento tal vez podria mirar lo que tramaba suneo ,pero creo que temgo que ser mas ingenioso si queria volver vivo a casa.

y lo peor es que doraemon no se encontraba para ayudarme un poco, ¿o le haria lo mismo si fuera diferente la situacion?

supongo que me hago muchas preguntas ultimamente ,si que necesito ahora mismo una comoda siesta.

escuche como suneo regresaba se notaba que estaba satisfecho no es por que lo estuviera mirando...por que traigo ahora mismo un pañuelo en los ojos! y se escucha.

 **suneo:** bien nobita! ahora mismo tengo tu sorpresa especial.

 **nobita:** umm..bueno y por que no simplemente me dejas mirar? solo es una recomendacion jeje ***nervios***

 **suneo:** no sera posible ,no por algo lo nombran "sorpresa"?

ironicamente **TIENE RAZÓN**

 **nobita:** bueno en cierta parte tienes razón * **mas nervios***

hasta este pumto pido mentalmente a gritos a doraemon seguro anda con Mii en una de sus tantos encuentros amorosos y por eso pierde la nocion del tiempo y del razonamiento.

cuando salga de esta **juro que no se lo perdonaré!**

 **Narrador doraemon**

vaya! la fila para comprar los dorayakis es larga hasta pienso que todas las docenas se acabaran en cuando llegue yo y juro que me volvere un loco ,habia quedado con Mii para merendar dorayakis!!

¿sin dorayakis que le daria a Mii?! no puedo decirle a si como si nada - lo siento mi no hay dorayakis toma unas galletas de arroz- oh no!!

 **eso suena ¡¡horrible!!**

pero...tambien le prometi a nobita que lo acompañaria a su entrenamiento de beisbol claro con un botiquin de emergencias ,las ocasiones ocurren y uno debe prevenir.

hablando de nobita ¿le habra ido bien en el entrenamiento? supomgo que ando tardando tanto tendre que usar algun invento.

sali algo descontento de la fila para sacar de mi bolsillo al ¡gato ven ven! corri y lo deje en una tienda cualquiera y me devolvi a las pasteleria para notar como la gente iba del lado opuesto a la tiendra dejando todo vacio.

aunque suene muy mal ,en este especifica ocasion necesitaba los darayakis y buscar a nobita para poder ir con Mii aun era temprano asi que tenia tiempo ,asi que agarre el gorrocoptero y me puse en marcha.

 **eso es todo bye bye**


End file.
